Madness, Mayhem, and Love
by dance-flirt
Summary: Being Rewritten! Ron and Hermione HATE each other, or do they..when Hermione and ron must face their deepest fears, what are they..when their lives are in danger, who will Survive? Packed with action and laughs! I changed chapter 13. How does it end?
1. The Train Ride

A/N I change points of view often. The two points of view are Rons and Hermiones. So yea...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ron looked into the sleeping girl's face. He wished shed open her eyes. They were beautiful. The kind of eyes that showed the persons soul. That twinkled when they were happy, and were dull when she was sad. He loved those eyes. You could get lost in those eyes. Hermione stirred, and Ron jumped and hastily stared out the window. What was he thinking! This was Hermione! She was the bushy-haired buck-teethed know-it-all! You have to admit she's not like that anymore said a voice in his head. "Shut up!" Ron roared.   
  
"Whas' the matter," Harry said drearily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Ron started grumpily, "We're almost to school."  
  
"We'd better wake Hermione up," Harry said, sitting up and nudging her. "We have to change into our robes" "Where's Hedwig?"  
  
"O, she went back to your car with Ginny earlier. I think she's teaching her tricks or something."  
  
"I forgot about that....I'll go back to my car then, they wouldn't want a non-prefect in your car ," he said jokingly. But Ron could tell in his eyes that he was hurt, "you'll be waking her up?" Harry said, motioning towards Hermione. Before Ron could answer he was out the door.   
  
"Allright then..." How should he go about doing this? He didn't want her to think that he'd been staring at her.   
  
"Mione," he whispered, "Mione, wake up, we've got to change into our robes for school."  
  
Hermione stirred. What time was it? She'd been sleeping for almost the whole train ride. She sat upright  
  
"We aren't there yet are we, o Ron why didn't you wake me earlier! Alohomora!" she quickly said, unlocking her trunk.  
  
"What's your problem 'Mione! We aren't even there yet!" Ron whined getting out of her way as she rummaged for her robes. Hermione loved the way he called her Mione. It was so cute. The way when he whispered her name it was soft and sweet. The way his nose crinkled when he laughed. Wait a minute..this was Ron! The poor red-headed Weasel! She couldn't POSSIBLY think this about him! She whirled around, "DONT CALL ME 'MIONE! Expelliarmus!," Ron was immediately expelled out of the room. She could hear muffled laughter from outside the door. "I'm changing," she huffily yelled.  
  
"You do that then," Ron growled from outside the door. She then heard what sounded like a kick. You shouldn't have been so mean to him, he was being sweet, waking you up, the voice in her head said "Shut up!" she said hitting her head against the back of her seat. "ow!" you deserved that.  
  
That girl is MAD! He tries to wake her up sweetly and she throws him out! "I HATE that woman!" no you don't "ARRRRRG SHUTUP!"  
  
That man is CRAZY! Waking her up at the last minute, and calling her "'Mione" what a dumb nickname! Her name is Hermione! "I HATE that man!" no you don't "AHHHHHH BE QUIET!" 


	2. A fly and a Bee

Chapter 2  
  
The train arrived at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the students started gathering their items and shuffling out. Ron had just barely put on his robe when Hermione came bustling in. "Bloody Hell Hermione, Im getting dressed!," He screamed covering himself, even though he was fully dressed  
  
"O come off it Ron, your dressed. We have to go help the students."  
  
"I don't want to help those midgets," he whined using Accio to pack his belongings into his trunk.  
  
"Ron you have to, we're prefects," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips, " we went over this last year. Besides, we're 6th years, the 5th year prefects are the ones who have to, as you put it, help the midgets. We have to go help light the lamps on the path."  
  
"Well don't you know everything. Fine, Im ready lets go."  
  
The two prefects walked up and down the path lighting the floating lamps with their wands. By the time they were done, most of the students were filing into their carriages.   
  
"Lets go find Harry, he's probably with Ginny. Earlie..." Before he could finish Hermione was running down the path "There they are Ron, lets go," she yelled over her shoulder. God she's beautiful. The way her hair bounced when she ran. The way it softly curled around her face, and how in some odd way it always was straighter when they were taking tests....."STOP IT!" he yelled. A bunch of second years near by jumped and scurried out of the way. "What's the matter Ron," Harry whispered running over, "what happened." Run blushed. He'd made them think something was wrong. "Nothing, a bee was flying around my head, and I got mad" Hermione looked quiziclly at him, and Harry raised his eyebrows, but they took it as an excuse. They climbed into their carriage one by one. That was close, they almost found out you loved her. "AHHH! NO I DONT!"   
  
"Are you sure your ok Ron?" Hermione said leaning over. "I'm fine, just leave me alone"  
  
The carriage ride up to the school was uneventful. The trio was quiet, the only sound the carriage wheels rolling along. Hermione looked over at Ron. He was staring out the carriage. She loved the way he looked when he was thinking. His forehead would crease, and this lips would curl up when he thought of something nice. His lips were so cute. What would it be like to kiss him..... "AHHHH," her mind screamed. Do not think those thoughts Hermione. She smacked herself in the head. That's better. Just dislodge those thoughts , that will get rid of them. The voice seemed to laugh at her. She smacked herself again.   
  
"er....Hermione? Are you ok?," Harry looked at her. She thought she saw his mouth twitch. "Fly," she said pointing to the red spot on her head where she has smacked it.   
  
"Yea...ok," Harry looked back ahead, and she saw a smile spread across his face.   
  
They pulled up to the school and jumped out. The smell of baking food wafted to their noses and their walk became a jog into the Great Hall. Dumbledore made his announcements, nothing new, except that the new DADA teacher wouldnt be arriving for another week, and of course, to keep their eyes open, that in the time of Voldemort everyone must be aware. So, with heavy stomachs and eyes, the students made their way up to their Dormitories. "Nite Hermione" "Nite Harry" "Nite Ron" "Nite Harry" ...."Goodnight Ron," Hermione felt uncomfortable saying it. "...Ditto," Ron answered. Ditto? Ditto? Nice going Romeo Ron hurried up to his bed. He did NOT like Hermione. He did not like Hermione, he did not like Hermione he did not like Her...... and with that he fell asleep. 


	3. Gentle Breaks

Chapter 3  
  
She was back at the Burrow. Her and Ginny were going through her closet, and she pulled out something white. "Its beautiful," Ginny gasped, "your wedding is going to be beautiful Hermione. Im so glad you and Ron made up." Hermione woke with a start. It was just a dream. Just a dream.....but it had seemed so real. Her and Ron? She laughed. That was never going to happen. She laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. I wonder what Ron was doing right now. She sighed. Well duh Hermione he's sleeping. She rolled over onto her side and stared out the window. I am not going to think about Ron. Yes you are "No, I'm not." She sat up, put on her slippers and rushed out the door.  
  
Ron stared up at his ceiling. That had been one crazy dream. Hermione and him, married? I don't think so! She and him.. never..no. He turned over on his side. I wonder what Hermione is doing right now. I hope she's having a good dream. He bolted upright and took a breath. No, I dont. Im not going to think about that girl. Just then he had an idea. He got up, slipped on his robe, and ran out the door. As he ran down the stairs to the Common Room, he stopped abruptly. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down. Hermione sat in front of the fire with a piece of parchment in her lap, a quill at hand. But that wasnt what made him stop. She was wearing a tight pink tanktop, and wearing the shortest shorts hed ever seen. Were those even shorts? Those are her pajamas. Your looking at Hermione in her pajamas. And you like it. He ran back up the stairs into his dormitory and onto his bed. I do not like what I see. Its Hermione. Just plain old Hermione. And you liked it. He thought about what he had seen. The way the fire was hitting her face, how it had glowed. How her shoulders had hunched over as she wrote, how she had shown cleavage "AHHH!," he fell off his bed and hit his elbow. "Bloody Hell," he said rubbing his elbow. Harry was on the ground with him in an instant  
  
"Ron, whats the matter. Are you ok? What happened," Ron's mind searched for an excuse.  
  
"er....I had a bad dream...fell out of bed....hurt myself....I'm going to get some water," and with that he left Harry on the floor and rushed out of the room.  
  
What was the next ingredient of the potion? Lets see.. a pinch of wormwood, some lavender, stir clockwise 4 times. She sighed. "Screw it," she said out loud. There had to be a pre made forgetfulness spell around here somewhere. Professor Snape might have some... At that very moment Ron came running down the stairs through the common room and out the portrait hole. What was his problem... A sudden impulse came through her to follow him. No, he's doing his own thing. I dont want to anyway. As if her body was on its own, she ran through the portrait hole and tripped over Ron. "Ow!," the pain in her ankle shot up almost in one instant. She clutched her leg. Ron hurried over. "Are you ok 'Mione?" he knelt down next to her and gently removed her hands. He called you 'Mione and you didnt say no.   
  
"Where does it hurt," Ron said gently sliding his hand over her ankle.   
  
"Right THERE!," she cried out in pain.   
  
"Can you walk?" Ron said looking into her eyes. Wow... she had never noticed his eyes before. They were so...worldly. It was like looking into the moon. Like they knew and saw everything. They stared into each others eyes for a while into they both noticed and looked away.  
  
"No, I don't think I can walk." Ron hesitated a moment, and in one swift movement picked her up. She relaxed in his grip. She hadn't known he was this strong. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her hands around his neck. He smelled faintly of peppermint. She took a deep breath. "Fizzing Whizbees," he whispered as the portrait swung open.  
  
Her body lay relaxed on his chest. She was so light. He edged through the portrait, careful not to hurt her. She smelled softly of lavender. He took the scent in and it made his head swim. He was carrying a beautiful girl, and she was...well, not fighting it. The only other girl he'd carried was Ginny. Hermione took a sharp breath and he looked down. She was falling asleep. He couldn't take her up to her dormitory, boys couldn't even climb the stairs since they couldnt be "trusted". You don't want to let go of her do you. Yes I....he stopped. Did he? It felt so nice to have her in his arms. He walked over to the couch. He sat down, and as if planned Hermione curled up around him. He couldn't put her down now. She looked so cute, lying here on his lap.... He looked up at the clock. 4 am. No wonder he was so tired. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap. He began stroking her hair. Her hair was so soft. Wait...what am I doing! I'm stroking Hermione's hair! He was too drowsy to care, and instead drifted off to sleep... 


	4. Odd Awakenings

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes. "O M G," she breathed. Inches from her face was Ron's. She looked at his lips and relaxed a little. He was just so handsome. The way his lips were upturned how could he not be. He was having a good dream. "Damnit," she whispered. How could he do this to her! What time was it... she slowly turned onto her back. She didn't want to disturb him. "Shit!" it was 6:45 am and people were going to start coming down any minute. But you don't want to leave his arms do you She really didn't. She Lay there for a moment, listening to Ron's breath, feeling his warmth. Then she heard a footstep. She jumped off the couch and onto the ground, "ow!, she let out a cry of pain as she collapsed on the floor. Her ankle. "Crap." She looked up at the stairs to see Harry emerge. He rushed over to her and sat down.   
  
"What happened. Is your ankle ok?," he looked up into her face, and saw her looking behind him. He looked and saw Ron sitting up with a horrified look on his face. Harry looked from Hermione to Ron, over and over. Finally he spoke. "...er....what happened," a smile broke out on his face. "What are you smiling about Harry, nothing happened." She was starting to get mad. Ron just sat there staring, his mouth hanging open. As Harry got up she noticed that he was in his Quidditch Robes. "I've got Quidditch this morning...Ill see you guys later," he said as he reached the portrait hole. "I almost forgot," he smiled and pulled what looked like powder out of his pocket. Hermione gasped. "Harry, that's tri....." her words were cut short as Harry picked up his hand and blew the dust into her and Ron's eyes. Her head swirled as things went pink then purple then red and finally black...  
  
Rons head was swimming. What had Harry just blown at him? His vision had gone all blurry and he had seen all the colors of the rainbow before blacking out. He opened his eyes. "Blimey!," the bright sunlight temporarily blinded him. He covered his eyes and flipped over onto his stomach. He was on the grass. Once his eyes had adjusted he examined his surroundings. He was on top of a grass hill, and the sun was beating down on him. To one side was a vast lake, shining, and to the other a forest. Was he somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds? He didn't think so. He couldn't see the Castle anywhere. As he sat and looked around he saw something floating in the water. He ran down the hill and waded into the water. What... "HERMIONE!" he swam farther into the water to the body. "HERMIONE!" he reached her and turned her over. Her lips were blue, and she was pale. Her limp body lay on top of the water. He felt her head. It was as cold as ice. "'Mione.."his voice broke. He remembered how she used to hate it when he called her that. She stroked her cheek and broke into tears. He carefully brought her to shore and laid her down. Then his world disolved as red, then blue, then green, then yellow , and finally black clouded his vision....  
  
Hermione's head was pounding. She was in a dark ,damp room somewhere. How could Harry do that! Where had he gotten it besides.... Tirellmpilea was illegal. If she could only remember what it did.....It teleports you, yes, but what else.. She sighed. Her head hurt too bad to think about it. She stood up and looked around. It looked like she was in a jail cell. She gasped. She WAS in a jail cell! One small window on the wall provided all the light for the cell. The walls were grimy and wet, as if they were under or near water. What if...no, that couldn't be. She suddenly got cold. A sweeping black figure glided past her cell. Every happy thought shed ever felt left her, and her worst memories came flooding in. And all in an instant it was gone. One by one the her mind put together the puzzle. That was a dementor. And she was in Azkaban. "O my god". She started to cry. How did she get here. How would she get back! Just then yells erupted from outside her cell. "RON!," she screamed as a figure ran up to the bars of her cell and stuck his arms and hands through. She ran to the bars. "'Mione, I love you! I love you, always know that" Black figures were closing in around them as Ron grasped her hand. She could see the fear in his eyes. "Ron what's happening. What is going on!" She held his hand tight as the dementers closed in. The pain and suffering she felt was almost unbearable. Her hand slipped from Ron's as one of the dementers glided forward. Ron started to scream. Not a typical scream, a scream of death. "RON!!!" she yelled. The dementer lifted his hood and revealed the most hideous face. Scabby and grey, with a pair of lips in the center. It leaned down and executed the dementors kiss on Ron. "NOOOOOOOO!!," she screamed as Ron fell limp on the floor. She reached her hand through the bars. "Ron,"she whimpered as tears and sobs erupted. And all in in instant she was again traveling, in a whir of colors, ending in black.  
  
Ron was now in a pitch black field. The only thing he could see was the stars up above. There was no moon. The thoughts from his last experience came to him in a rush as he once again relived the horrible experience. "This is not real," he said to himself. But all the same, he couldn't help the feelings that were coming over him. He DID love Hermione. He had to tell her. Somehow he had to tell her. He had to get home. How could Harry do this to him! He turned in a circle looking around for some sign of life. What the... he broke out into a run. The light he was running towards got larger and larger until he could make out what it was. He let out a gasp of relief as he saw a large burning fire.....  
  
Hermione found her self in a pitch black field, with only the stars for light. She started to cry. The memories from her last experience were now slowly creeping back. She had never felt that lonely, sad, and terrified as she had then. "Its all fake. Tiremmpilea makes you live out your worst fears. Her worst fear was Ron dying. Of losing him. She loved him. "I've got to find him, I've got to find him." She still felt the immeasurable cold of the dementors. Using her wand, she lighted a fire and slowly started to warm up..... 


	5. Denial

Chapter 5  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron was running the fastest he'd ever ran. Next to the fire stood Hermione, as beautiful and ALIVE as ever. Hermione looked up as he got closer. "RON!" she broke into a run towards him. Like a scene from a movie, they ran towards each other and into the others embrace. "O Hermione, you were dead, and I wasn't in time to save you" "O Ron, the dementors, they kissed you and I couldn't get to you I was behind bars I couldn't reach you. Hermione broke into sobs as he gently rubbed her back.   
  
"Its ok 'Mione, I'm here," he took her face in his hands and tipped it up. Her eyes were were bloodshot and her face wet, and she looked as beautiful as ever, "see, I'm right here." "Ron, I have something to tell you," she sniffed as she looked up into Ron's eyes, "I love it when you call me 'Mione." Ron hesitated. Then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Their lips met and Hermione closed her eyes. It wasnt a big wet sloppy kiss, like the ones Viktor used to try and give her, it was a soft, sweet and gentle peck. Ron pulled away and looked at her. "I love you," he whispered.   
  
"I love you too" She couldn't believe shed just done that. All those years of denying it, and it had come as easily as that. Then all of a sudden the rush of the rainbow came as the world around her faded. "NOOO!!!." She screamed. She didn't want this moment to end. And then her world went black.  
  
Ron was in his bed in his dormitory. How did he get here.... last thing he remembered was sitting on the couch downstairs. Hermione was on the floor in front of him, and Harry was at the door. He was going to Quidditch.... He slowly got up and got dressed. He went out onto the staircase and looked up at the steps leading towards the girls dormitories. As if planned Hermione came out at the moment and their eyes met. "Er....do you know how we got to our beds," Ron started awkwardly. He blushed. He was talking about her bed.   
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. Um...... we should ask Harry."  
  
The two made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, expecting to find Harry at the practice hed said hed be going to. What they found was completely unexpected. A fullblown Quidditch game was going on. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. The sound of Lee Jordan's voice wafted over the crowds "Ravenclaw scores! Gryffindoor is still in the lead, 60 to 50. Nice swerve by Buckerly, Oy! That's a fowl!.." Hermione suddenly stopped "Ron, Ron what's the date today," she gasped.  
  
"Um, last time I knew it was Wednesday." He didn't really get the point here.  
  
"The match that's going on right now is set for FRIDAY! We've been gone for 2 days!   
  
"What, bloody hell Hermione, you aren't making any sense."  
  
"I've missed 2 days of classes! What am I going to do! OO I'm going to KILL Harry!  
  
"'Mione, calm down!"   
  
But that was the trigger word. Hermione fell to the ground as the memories of the past 2 days came back to her in a whoosh of sound and color. Ron knelt down next to her. "'Mione, whats the matter!" She opened her eyes. She was staring up into Ron's eyes. She could see the fear in them. "O Ron" she pulled him down and kissed him.   
  
"Bloody Hell Hermione!" he pulled away as she fell back down on the ground. Why did you pull away, you liked it. In truth he did, but as the past 2 days memories came back to him, the sight of Hermione was enough to make him cry. He crawled backwards and stumbled across the ground. "Ron wait!" she was on the verge of tears. Ron stood up and ran back towards the castle. He didn't stop until he reached the Gryffindor common room. The only people in there were 2 feverish 5th years studying for their OWLS, the rest were at the Quidditch Game. He waited for the 5th years to go back to studying and slid to the corner. Last year when playing gobstones, one had rolled to the corner and he'd had to go find it. Instead, he had found a secret room. Only him and Harry knew about it, and they used it often to hide and study. He tapped the paintings nose and whispered "granado" he then walked through the painting and into the room. Inside was a small table, and 2 chairs. His wizards chess set lay in the corner as did some quills and ink. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. He loved her, yet he had pushed her away. Should he tell her he loved her? Yes that would be the best thing to do. "I didn't ask you," he growled. He soon heard loud voices. The Game was over. And from what he heard, Gryffindor had won. "I should go congratulate Harry," he said, to no one in particular.  
  
"So should I" Ron jumped an inch out of his chair. He hastily stood up, his chair crashing to the ground. Behind him on the window ledge, was Hermione. "When did you get here!" he yelled.  
  
"An hour ago. But you didn't notice."  
  
"How did you find out about this room, did you follow me ,"He shot an accusatory glance at her as he started pacing the room, "what was that stuff. Where did we go. What happened"  
  
"Well, right now my head is a little dizzy, but its a powder used for...er......making people live out ludacris things." Why had she lied? She knew for a fact it made people live out their worst fears.  
  
"O, of course. No wonder. Mine was completely out of the question." She could tell Ron was lying. Every time he did his eyes glazed over and he got all tough.  
  
"Same with mine. Completely impossible." She looked out the window and tried hard not to cry. "I should be going.....you know congratulate Harry,"she said choking back tears.  
  
"Me too, you know, he's ... waiting for me, I'm his best friend after all, his breath caught in his throat. They both rushed out of the room at the same time, and into the crowd of celebrating Gryffindors. Harry was in the middle, laughing with Neville about Draco's look of astonishment. He spied Ron and Hermione working his way to him, and rushed out the portrait hole.  
  
"Damnit," Ron yelled. Hermione looked at him. Ron's face was turning red, and his eyes had flames. He looked so sexy. "O No, not again," she turned away from Ron and started up the stairs. She stopped at the top and sat down. She loved him. Why couldn't she tell him! She went up to her room and changed into her pajamas. She laid down and soon fell asleep, listening to the crowd below.  
  
Ron made his way through the crowd slowly but surely. Everyone wanted to know where he'd been. All he could tell them was that he had gone home for a few days. After half an hour he had made it to the stairs. He climbed to the top and sat down. He loved her, why couldn't he just tell her that! He'd said it before. No one was coming, and wouldn't be for a while. He stood up and faced the door to the boys dormitory. "Hermione, I lllll... I... lll." He gulped. Ok lets try again. "Hermione, I lum you." That wasn't right. "Hermione, I love you." as if he had been holding his breath, a gasp of air sounded. But it wasn't him.... 


	6. Letters of Love

Chapter 6  
  
A/N Alex, the kill Harry part is for you.lol.   
  
Ron spun around. (who do you think it will be... :D:D  
  
Im making you wait :D  
  
La la la....  
  
To continue...  
  
"GINNY GO AWAY!" he could feel his face getting red as he stared down at his equally red sister. "Finally! I mean, I don't know how much longer we could all stand it! Ron stood there with a shocked look on his face. "...wh....what?"   
  
"O, don't play dumb, we all know you like her. We just didn't know that you were in love with her! This is so great! I'll go get Hermione. Hermione! Guess what! Hermione get out here!" She dissappeared into the girls dormitory as Ron stood there shocked. His mind slowly processed that Ginny was going to get Hermione so he could tell her he loved her. "Wait! Ginny do.......standing at the door in her pajamas was Hermione. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. It's now or never. He Gulped down his fear and started. "Hermione, I.." breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. "Herm.." as he started a rush of people came yelling and screaming up the staircase , carrying Harry on their shoulders. This was his chance to get away. He slipped into the crowd of people and into the dormitory. Why did you do that, you love her, yet at first opportunity you ran. He sighed as he looked over at Harry who had just been dropped on his bed. Harry threw his legs over the side of his bed and looked at Ron. "So.....what happened," he looked like a little boy opening presents at Christmas. Ron couldn't hold it in any longer. He started explaining in full detail what had happened, from beginning to end...  
  
Hermione went back to her bed feeling the most disappointed she'd ever felt. She was sure Ron was going to tell her he loved her. And then Harry came and ruined it, she was going to kill him! She rolled over and her heart caught in her throat. "Holy Shit Ginny, don't do that again. "Sorry. So...what did Ron say." A small smile slid across her face as she sat down at the end of Hermione's bed. Hermione sat up and looked at her hands. "Er, he didn't say anything. He kind of just disappeared...."   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. He's not so smart sometimes... don't worry, he's just a wuss, I'm sure he'll get enough courage to tell you soon."  
  
"Thanks Ginny. But I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed." And with that she laid down and pretended to fall asleep. Once she was sure everyone was asleep she got up and put her robe on. She Walked slowly through the empty common room and out the portrait hole. It seemed no time until she was in the Owlery, writing the letter to Ron.   
  
Ron made sure Harry was asleep before putting his robe on and walking down to the common room. He took out his quill and started to write.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry about earlier, I got cold feet and went to my dorm. I've got something to tell you. You probably all ready know this, but I want you to hear, rather see it from me. Hermione, I love you. I have since we saved the Sorcerer's Stone. Meet me in the secret room when you get this.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
He took a deep breath. "I can't believe I just did that". He took a moment to gather his thoughts before standing up and rushing to the owlery.  
  
Dear Ron,   
  
I know that this may come as a shock to you. After all, I said I didn't...but I have something to tell you. I love you Ron. I have since we helped Harry with the Sorcerer's Stone. I'm sorry for everything mean I've ever said to you...I ... meet me in the secret room when you get this.  
  
With Love, Hermione  
  
She took a deep breath. "I did not just do that," o, you did. She called down Hedwig and attached the letter to her leg. "Can you take this to Ron for me," she said stroking her wings. With a nudge, Hedwig flew out the window and disappeared from sight. She walked out the door and took a breath. She'd done it, she had told Ron she loved her. She heard footsteps to the left of her. Filch. She took off running to the right and didn't look back.  
  
Ron heard footsteps down the hall and ran into the owlery. He hastily called Pig down and tied the letter to his leg. He did NOT Want to be caught by Filch at 3 in the morning. "Take this to Hermione, and be nice to her," and with that the tawny owl fluttered out the window. Ron walked out of the owlery, and ran left back the dormitory. 


	7. Into the Fire

Chapter 7  
  
A/n Lily Watters:Thank you! I hope this makes you a H/R shipper! lol  
  
Kashiga: O Ill definitley continue! This is my first fan fic, but I love writing so Im sure Ill be writing tons!  
  
Lisi:With every chapter they get longer, lol. Yea It would have been dumb for me to rush into their love.   
  
Kawaii Anime Angel:lol thank you! My main goals was to make their love sweet, the story funny, and the action good. so yea..  
  
I hope you all keep reviewing! If you can, send me your emails! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
The next morning at breakfast when the owl post arrived, both Hermione and Ron tried to run. Knowing the other would receive their letter, they hastily got up and told the other they had to go. Ron ran left and Hermione ran right. Ron's letter came first. He saw Hedwig approaching with Hermione's seal on it and gave out a soft scream. He started running and didnt make it farther than 5 feet when Hedwig hit him in the back of the head. Hedwig and Ron both yet out yelps. The Great Hall erupted with laughter. Unfortunately he had fallen right in front of Draco who snatched the letter up. Hermione on the other hand, didn't have much better luck. Hermione ran screaming down the Great Hall while Pig Zoomed after her. Due to the fact her letter carried a metal necklace, when Pig dropped it on her head she was knocked out, of course to more laughter from the Great Hall. Harry didn't know which way to run. Go help Ron, or go help Hermione....  
  
Ron felt the back of his head. That damn bird was in for it. "What do we have here Weasel." Draco tore open the seal and started reading it. He broke into fits of laughter and couldnt stop. Crabbe grabbed it and read it. So did Goyle. Once all three of them had read it Draco started to read out loud.  
  
Dear Ron,   
  
I know that this may come as a shock to you. After all, I said I didn't...but I have something to tell you. I love you Ron. I have since we helped Harry with the Sorcerer's Stone. I'm sorry for everything mean I've ever said to you...I ... meet me in the secret room when you get this.  
  
With Love, Hermione  
  
Ron's face turned red as his hair. Now everyone knew. She loves you though. That's the point, she loves you. He had to find her. The Great Hall was full of awws and oooos and a few boos, but Ron didn't hear any of it. Draco saw his opportunity "aww look at that, the filthy mudblood loves the poor weasel." Ron whirled around, his eyes on fire. "NEVER CALL HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD!" He raised his want to Draco's head and screamed "EXPELLIARMUS!" The amount of power and frustration put into it propelled Draco across the room and straight into Professor Mcgonagall who was then propelled into the teachers table. Ron stood still for a moment. He had just hurt a teacher. Shit.....  
  
Hermione blinked and sat up. Pig was going DOWN! That stupid owl. She rubbed the top of her head. She was in the Hospital Wing. Harry was asleep on the chair next to her bed, and Draco was across from her , moaning. She turned to Harry "Harry, wake up, what's going on,"   
  
Harry stirred and fixed his glasses. "Well.....When Ron got your letter, " Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands, " as I was saying," Harry smiled and continued, "Hedwig hit him in the back of the head, and he dropped your letter. Draco picked up, and read it to the whole school," Hermione let out a moan and put her head in her hands, "anyway, he called you a mudblood, and Ron got really mad and performed a wicked disarming spell on Draco. He shot across the room and his Professor Mcgonagall, and now Ron is in Dumbledore's office, waiting his punishment," with that Harry sat back in his chair and let out a breath. "O I almost forgot," Harry pulled out a letter from his pocket and gave it to Hermione. She slowly read it. It was so cute. The way he misspelled sorcerers. She pulled out the necklace and gasped. It was beautiful. A gold chain held a clear ball, and inside was the galaxy, complete with stars the moon and the milky way. No wonder it had hurt when it hit her in the head! She put it around her neck and absent mindedly stroked it.  
  
"Hermione, Ron wanted me to tell you that he doesn't know if he's going to get suspended or not, and if does, he wanted me to tell you He will write every day, and that he loves you," Harry whispered.  
  
"Not if I can help it," she said animatedly as she jumped out of bed. Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione ran out of the hospital wing and to Dumbledore's office. At the end of last year her, Harry, and Ron had all been given the password so at any time they could get him if they need him. "Icy Fingers" the gargoyle swung open as she ran up the stairs. She could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice from outside "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE INSULTING THE WEASLEY NAME RONALD!.." Hermione burst inside "STOP!!" she yelled.  
  
Ron looked up as Hermione burst through the door. "STOP IT!" she threw her self in front of the fire, blocking Mrs. Weasely from Ron. "Ron didn't do anything its all me I sent the letter don't blame him It was Draco I love him its my fault don't suspend him suspend me,"she said in one long breath. Ron just stared at her with his mouth open. Was she standing up for him? AGAINST HIS MUM?   
  
"Hermione, would you like a drink of water?" Dumbledore said, a smile twitching on his face.   
  
"Yes please sir," she said panting. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a glass appeared in her hand. She gulped it down and turned once more to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, all he did was protect my name. Draco called me a mudblood and he was standing up for me. He knocked Draco into the professor by mistake, surely you wouldn't suspend him for that!" she sat back in her chair looking supremely satisfied. For what seemed like an eternity there was a silence. Finally Ron spoke "Your, your wearing my necklace," he said softly looking into Hermione's eyes. Hermione laughed. "Your might get suspended and thats all you can say" He loved it when she laughed. Her whole face would light up and her eyes would sparkle....  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!"   
  
"What!"  
  
"Now that I have your attention," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I'd like to inform you that you ARENT getting suspended." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "But you do have detention with Mr. Malfoy, which will be served wit...."his eyes turned to the fire.   
  
Molly had disappeared from sight, but they could still see the kitchen at # 12 Grimmauld Place. "Remus, REMUS!," Molly screamed. Remus came into view and as quickly as he had he'd disappeared. "RIDDIKULUS!" red light could be seen. "MOLLY RUN!" Then came a horrible snakelike voice that chilled the bones. Ron's breath caught in his throat as he intently watched the fire. Hermione let out a whimper as Voldemort appeared among the flames. 


	8. Mind Over Matter

Chapter 8  
  
Voldemort spoke slowly and softly, making sure they heard every word. "I have tried to bargain with you people. I've taken your loved ones, and I've offered you great riches. But still you resist. There is now only one way. Battle. I bear this warning of war." Before he could end his triumphant speech, Dumbledore swiftly walked over to the fire and put it out "Sorry Voldemort, we all ready knew that," he said with a last powerful stomp. Dumbledore swiftly took control. "Fawkes, Harry," he snapped as the Pheonix disappeared. "You two, stay here, I'll be right back." The kids hadn't moved anyway....  
  
Hermione shook slightly as Dumbledore left the room. Her mind was moving so slow Vol........de.......mort....... voldemort. VOLDEMORT! Voldemort had been to #12 Grimmauld place...were Mrs. Weaseley and Remus ok? How did he get there? The secret Keeper spell had been put there long ago. Had Dumbledore told him? That's the only way, wasn't it? She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but it wasn't working. She looked over at Ron. He looked equally if not more terrified than she was. Of course he is, his mother may or may not be dead. Dead. Her mind swam with the thought. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down. That was better....  
  
Ron stared into the ashes where the fire used to be. His mothers face was there. And then Lupins and then...Voldemorts. No it wasn't you will wake up and it will all have been a dream. At that moment Harry burst through the door his wand at ready. "O Harry!," Hermione jumped up and engulfed him in a hug. Harry gingerly patted her back, looking up at him. Ron's stomach jumped at the sight of Hermione and Harry. Was that jealousy? He certainly didn't WANT Hermione hugging Harry. Should he do something? "We didn't know what to do I mean, his head just appeared, and he said he was starting war, and..." she broke down crying as Harry sat her back down in her seat.   
  
"Ron, can you tell me everything?" Ron looked up at Harry, who's eyes were full of sympathy. Did he know about his mum? He started the story...  
  
The next few days were tense. Every little sound made them jump, and no body knew what was going on except for them. Hermione only found comfort when she was in Ron's embrace, which didn't happen often, as Ron had returned as keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. One cold day before christmas, she was sitting in front of the fire, when she heard a voice in her head (no boys and girls, not the normal one convincing them they loved each other :D)it was cold, and snakelike. "What are you doing all by yourself, where is your dear Ron" At quidditch practice. Dont answer him! Kick him out! As hard as she tried, he entered her mind farther, uncovering memories she had forgotten she had. Falling off her first bike when she was 5, kissing a toad when she was 7, as to make it a prince, kissing Ron in fourth year, studying for owls in fifth, every memory she'd ever had he had seen. He know knew her deepest secrets, ambitions, and fears. He could do anything he wanted now.  
  
Ron got back from Quidditch practice muddy and sweaty, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his mother. They'd searched and searched for her, but in the week that had passed, they hadn't found her. He refused to think about her. He was sure she was safe, hiding somewhere. Not..dead. Tears caught in his throat. He was not going to cry. Thankfully there wasn't anyone in the common room, so he sat down by the fire and began to strip off his uniform. He heard someone whimper and looked around... "Holy shit," Hermione was in the corner on the floor, twisting and contorting as if something was in her body. He rushed over to her and picked her up, carrying her over to the couch. He gently laid her down. "'Mione," he said shaking her "HERMIONE" She wouldnt wake up "HERMIONE!!" He screamed as Harry walked through the door. His eyes immediately fell on Hermione, squirming on the couch.   
  
"What happened"  
  
"I don't know, something is wrong, she's twisting and you can see in her face she's in pain" Harry could see the panic in his face, "Ron, something is inside her mind."  
  
"WELL GET IT OUT!"  
  
"Aww your dear Ron is here." The voice was getting louder as it took up more of her mind. Leave him alone. "Why don't we have some fun!" As if she were a machine, her eyes opened and looked into Ron's. "'Mione are you ok!" Unwilling, she kneed him in the stomach, HARD, knocking the wind out of him. He tumbled to the floor wheezing for breath. "That's enough for tonight my dear" and with that Lord Voldemort left her mind in a state of panic. Hermione sat up and looked at the scene in front of her. Ron lay on the floor gasping for breath, as Harry knelt next to him trying to see if he was ok. "Oh my god" She fell onto the floor as tears started to fill her eyes. "Ron," she whispered as she stroked his hair, "I'm so sorry"   
  
"Its, ok,"Ron said as his breathing got better.  
  
"He, he was in me."   
  
Harry abruptly turned to her "Voldemort?" His eyes were full of worry.  
  
"Yes" and with that she fainted from exhaustion.  
  
Ron lifted Hermione up to the couch and looked down at her. You've been in this posistion before. He smiled. He looked at the girl that lay on his lap. She'd been through a lot over the past few weeks. How much more could they handle?  
  
Harry had gone to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort, leaving them once more alone. He relaxed and listened to her breathing for a while. He was just getting confortablle when Dumbledore and Harry burst through the door. Dumbledore scanned the room and swiftly picked Hermione up and carried her through the door. "Come along Ron."  
  
He took Hermione away from him! He had just come in and taken her from his lap. He followed, but only so he could get her back. He walked behind them to Snapes office, where Dumbledore knocked once and entered. "Snape, from now on you will be teaching Ron and Hermione occlumency." Snape looked from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione. "What happened to her," he said motioning towards Hermione, who was still in Dumbledores arms. "Voldemort entered her mind tonight.   
  
"My god," Snape whispered as he took a swig from a cup on his desk. Ron knew this was larger than he had thought.  
  
The next Monday was their trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione was relieved to have the day off. Her, Ron, and Harry had been studying Occulmency together and she soon realized that it was hard work. The fact that it was with Professor Snape didnt make it any easier either. The trio spent their day browsing and buying Christmas presents. I've all ready gotten mine, she thought as she fingered her necklace. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butter beers, when she suddenly thought of something. "Oy! I'm sorry you guys, I forgot Hagrid's present!" she quickly stood up and ran out into the village. "I don't like her being out there alone," Ron said grumpily as he started to stand up.  
  
'You know Ron, she's probably getting yours, since we were with her all day she couldn't without you seeing."  
  
"Good point mate," Ron said smiling.  
  
Hermione hurried down the street to the pet shop, and stepped inside. She went right over to the dangerous pets section and looked around. She found the perfect pet, but there weren't any more, as the scarred man in front of her had just taken the last one. "Just my luck," she said sighing. She stepped outside and looked up towards the Shrieking Shack. Harry hadn't mentioned Sirius in a while. He'd had trouble coping at first but hopefully he was ok.... She started to make her way back up to the Three Broomsticks when she heard her name being called. "Hermione, come 'ere, we found the best hiding spot!" Harry and Ron found a new hiding spot? She rushed over and down the alley way between the shops. "Where are you guys!" She turned the corner and found herself staring into the face of Peter Pettigrew. "Hello dear" he said as her world went black. 


	9. Proposistions

Chapter 9  
  
A/n Kashiga, if I came face to face with Wormtail, Id freak too!  
  
Mara342: OMG! Thank you so much for your enthusiasm! That was what I was aiming for. I wanted to make a story that made people go GRRR WHERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! I love suspense! Lol, when I was writing it, I sent it to my grandma(shes a night owl like me, and was up, and also loves Harry Potter) and shes like, lol! Thats like Gollem! Great minds think alike!  
  
Aloria: thank you SOO much for pointing that out! I knew something was off....I wrote this all at 4am last night, so it was kind of....weird. lol.  
  
PLEASE keep R/R! I'm so glad people are reading it! I love you people!  
  
Ron and Harry ran up and down the streets calling Hermione's name. After she'd left the pub she hadn't come back. Ron's stomach was full of knots. Where was she! "HERMIONE" he yelled as he entered Zonko's. Many Hogwarts students were there, but not one of them was Hermione. He left the store and met up with Harry outside the Owl Office. Both of them were now panicking. "I cant find her"  
  
"I cant either...do you think she went to the Shrieking Shack?" Harry looked at him and shook his head. " I doubt it. She had no reason to."   
  
The two boys walked down the alley way that just an hour before Hermione had been. They turned the corner. Ron spied something wedged behind a garbage can and picked it up. "Bloody Hell, its Hermiones scarf," he held up the dirty and mangled red and gold scarf. He looked up at Harry with watery eyes.....  
  
Hermione woke up dazed and confused, with no idea where she was. It was dark, reminding her of the jailcell, but as she ran her hand across the ground she felt carpet. The last thing she'd seen was Wormtail's face, and then shed blacked out. Again. She slowly stood up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She could now make out faint shapes. Brackets with unlit candles hung on the walls, and a desk stood in the corner. She felt her way to what she made out to be a couch, and sat down. She racked her brain for an explanation.  
  
She had been in the alley way between the Owl Office and the Robes shop. She'd thought shed heard Harry, calling her to a hiding spot. Then she'd seen Wormtail. He had performed a disarming spell on her and dragged her father into the alley. She had kicked and fought as hard as she could, but Wormtail had hit her over the head with something hard, and she had been knocked out. Peter's voice hung in her mind "Hello Dear" he had been waiting for her. What does he want with me.... Well isn't that obvious, he works for Lord Voldemort. That stupid voice..... She got up and walked towards the wall. She gently touched it and walked around the room, feeling for a door. All the walls were the same. There was no way in, and no way out. "Its much to dark in here." Her voice echoed and made her shiver. She reached into her pocket for her wand and felt the material of her jacket. "Its not there," Lord Voldemort's voice rung. Hermione swung around. As if it had come to her just than, she knew where she was. She was in Voldemort's house. Moving as if on water, Voldemort glided across the room and in front of Hermione. "And I don't plan on giving it back. The rage in her slowly built up, as if someone was playing legos with her emotions. "Give..me...my...wand, " she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I am not an imbecile, and therefore I wont be giving your wand back anytime soon. We have some talking to do." He glided over to the couch and sat down. With a flick of his wand, the brackets on the wall sprang to life with light. Hermione could now see his hideous features. "Come over here child, don't stand there like an idiot." Without any will power she walked over to the chair opposite Voldemort and sat down. After a moments silence, Voldemort spoke, looking directly into Hermione's eyes. She shuddered as the firey red eyes bored into hers. "As you know, I am a half-blood." His eye seemed to twitch at the word, "As you also know, there is a prophecy between me and....that boy... But what no one else knows is that I've heard another prophecy, one foretelling a powerful witch that will turn the tides." With this he paused, waiting for Hermione to answer. She had had enough. From what she'd heard, he wanted her to join him. "That witch, I believe is you..... I've watched you, been in your mind. You show great potential." He leaned closer to Hermione now, still staring into her eyes. "I can give you more than you've ever dreamed of. Riches beyond mind's eye, Power, Respect, even immorality." He spoke the last word in a whisper, as if it were sacred. Hermione let this all soak in. Vol....De.....Mort. But something twitched inside of her. Immortality, riches.. They were very tempting things. Her mind was screaming out. "DONT DO IT!" and in instant, as if someone were putting images in her head, she said her and Ron, walking together holding hands. Now a new image, of Harry and her having a snowball fight. Another, of Ginny getting her OWLS. She looked once again at Voldemort, her anger at its peak. "I, would NEVER JOIN YOU!" as if she were invincible she jumped onto Voldemort, punching him square in the jaw with her fist. His eyes shot up in rage. With amazing agility and speed, he whipped his wand out and pointed it at her chest. "CRUCIO!"   
  
Harry and Ron had been running all day. After they'd found Hermione's scarf, they had run back up to the castle and told Dumbledore. They had then ran back to Hogsmeade and showed Dumbledore where she had disappeared. Then they were told to go back up to the castle, and to stay there till Dumbledore came to get them. So exhausted, worried, and in a panic, they remained in the common room until 5am. Dumbledore burst through the door carrying a letter in one hand and his glasses in the other. Ron jumped up and rushed over. "Where is she, is she ok, whats happening."   
  
Dumbledore looked up into his eyes , "No news yet...but Professor Snape is trying to use Occlumency to find her, Proffesor Trelawney is scrying for her, and I have been looking for her in all places imaginable."  
  
Ron let out an angry sigh. They hadn't found her. How much longer would they have to wait! Hermione might be in trouble...or worse Dead. He kicked the couch. This was unbelievable! All this had happened and it wasn't even Christmas break yet. His heart felt heavy as he trotted back to the couch. Harry was sitting there, looking into the fire.   
  
"We are doing what we can. We WILL find her soon," Dumbledore hesitated, and then left the room. 


	10. Care and Cuts

Chapter 10  
  
A/N thank you for reviewing Jon! Lol. I love it when people put me on their favorite authors list. Hint hint to others. :D  
  
To the story!  
  
Hermione once again woke up with a headache. The pain from Voldemort was still coursed through her body. She was still in the room she'd been in before, she could see the couch. But she was on the floor. She made a move to stand up and fell back down. She was chained to the wall. The metal handcuffs were tight around her wrists, and were chained to a bracket to her left and right. Her feet thankfully remained unbound. She took a deep breath and started to clear her mind. How was she supposed to get out of this situation. She had no wand, no hands, and no light. It was hopeless. She thought about Ron and Harry. Did they care she was gone? What were they doing right now. She missed Ron so much. What if she never got to tell her she loved him again. Her stomach spasmed. DONT THINK THAT!  
  
Professor Trewlaney shuffled into the room, dramaticly throwing her arms around and moaning. Ron, Harry, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore all looked up. "I have found her, I have seen it!" She plopped down into a chair and fanned herself. Ron's heart jumped. They had found her! She wasn't dead! "Where is she!" he burst out.   
  
"She is at He Who Must Not Be Named's house!" Proffesor mMcgonagall gasped. "Surely you are mistaken. Hermione Granger is...there?"  
  
"I do not make mistake," Trewlaney said huffily sitting up straighter.  
  
Ron had to go get her. He didn't care if she was at the bottom of the ocean, or the top of a mountain, he was going to save her, being in Voldemort's house made no difference to him. As if Dumbledore had sensed Ron and Harry's thoughts(Ron isn't the only one who cares about Ron! She has a best friend you know!) he jumped in. "Now you two, don't be getting any ideas. It is totally out of the question. After we have a formulated plan, I will go and rescue her."  
  
"AND WHEN WILL THAT BE!" Ron jumped out of his chair, his temper flaring. "HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE! HE COULD BE TORTURING HER FOR ALL WE KNOW! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" the whole room was silent. None of them care, Ron thought.   
  
"Ron, he's right, we couldn't possibly take him on." Harry spoke softly and slowly, as if he was resisting.   
  
His temper had reached its climax "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HARRY, SHOULD UNDERSTAND THIS!" With a final huff he ran out of Dumbledore's office and up to his dormitory. "ALOHOMORA!" he unlocked Harry's trunk and without another thought he had taken Harry's Firebolt, and flown out the window.  
  
Hermione Whimpered as Voldemort paced the room. Could he not decide what to do with her? What was he waiting for! In a quick flash Voldemort spun around "CRUCIO!" Immense pain engulfed her body. Every inch of her flesh, and bone were being stabbed by burning knives. As the spell faded the pain got less and less painful, leaving her with a dull pain. "The love of your life isn't coming to save you is he." Voldemorts cold voice was full of mock. "He is leaving you here to die. All alone. He doesn't care about you. He would have come by now if he had, wouldn't he have."   
  
Just block him out. Hermione's temper was once again rising. Don't listen to him, he's lying to you. Voldemort knew what she was doing and entered her mind. "AH," Hermione let out a cry of pain. "He's not coming. Your going to die, alone, in this room," her mind whispered, "This is your last chance to join me. You will never have to do this again." In a swift motion he left her thoughts and she once more had control. Hermione fell onto her knees and tried to regain her breathing. She looked up into his eyes and met an icy glare.  
  
"He will come."  
  
Ron sped through air. His face and hands were numb from the cold winter air that he was flying into. Its all for Hermione, he thought. Just the thought of her kept him riding. She would be ok. Once he got there, he knew she would be ok. She had to be. Ron gulped. She would be. He spotted the vast Riddle Mansion before he knew that it was. Sprawling the grounds, it looked like a picture from a book. He wondered what it would be like to live there. Instead of the burrow.... He looked down at his map and saw that behind the house was a grassy knoll he could land on. He steered the supreme broom left and around the house. Almost as reflex he made sure he had his wand, and dismounted. He'd just leave the broom right here.. He propped the broom up against the side of the house and stared at the moss covered door. He was about to do the unthinkable.   
  
Should I make you wait?  
  
Huh  
  
Huh?  
  
Till the next chapter?  
  
Huh?  
  
Huh?  
  
Ponders  
  
Nah... =P  
  
Ron whispered Alohomora and the door swung open. You'd think That Voldemort would have put more protection on it. He tip-toed through the dark house to the sound of voices. "Wormtail, fetch some water, this chicken is awfully dry." Ron shivered. The snakelike voice continued. "Quick Wormtail! We haven't got all night. We must decide what to do with the girl." Rons heart rose. Hermione! She was alive! A voice in the back of his head whispered, they might be talking about her body. No, he thought firmly, she is alive. Now what to do. The voices were coming from a dining room across the hall. Surely Hermione would be somewhere near the top. Ron quietly walked into the hallway. "OWW," he cried out in pain as his leg broke. 


	11. A Flash of Green Light

Chapter 11  
  
Hermione could hear Ron downstairs. He was in pain. She could hear and feel it. "RON" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "RONNN!" He cant hear you. She would try anyway. "RONNNNNNNNNN!" she gasped for breath. What was going on down stairs...  
  
Najini wrapped herself tighter around Ron's body. He gasped for breath but there was none to breath. His mind started to get dizzy as he slowly started fading away. "Naughty little Najini" Voldemort's voice was full of laughter as he called the snake away from Ron. He sucked in the air and felt his lungs filling once again. He was breathing, he was alive. He felt his leg. Yes, it was definitely broken. He moaned as he inched backwards towards the hall. That snake..... Voldemort's feet appeared in his vision. "How dare you enter my household with out an invitation," he hissed, "CRUCIO!" Ron's body filled with endless and infinite pain. He was lost in it.  
  
"Now apologize to me."   
  
Ron's ire was growing rapidly.  
  
"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" once more Ron was filled with immeasurable pain and suffering. He slowly edged his head up until he was face to face with those red eyes. "I would NEVER apologize to you," he barked.  
  
What happened in the next few minutes became a blur. Voldemort, his wand posed at Ron and ready, had yelled Avada Kedavra. At that same exact moment, something came crashing through the window and into Voldemort, shooting the killing spell behind him, hitting someone. There was a flash of green light and a scream. Ron somehow stood up and started to half hop half crawl up the stairs. "hermione," he was too exhausted. "HERMIONE," with a last effort, he collapsed at the top of the stairs, and didn't move again.  
  
Hermione could hear screams and noises below her. She felt so helpless. Chained to a wall, she couldn't do anything. She heard Ron calling her name. "RON!!" her stomach jolted at the prospect of seeing him again. "RON, IM IN HERE!" she strained her ears, listening for the sounds of Ron coming to get her. After 5 minutes she didn't hear anything. What if he hurt himself! What if Voldemort had gotten to him first. She started to panic as she sat chained. She NEEDED to get free. She started twisting and turning, rocking back and forth. She...was....going.....to.....yank....it....free..... "AWWW," she yelled in agony as her left arm broke free. She took hold of her right and yanked. "Op!" she was thrown backwards with her force. She sat rubbing her wrists before getting up and searching for her wand. He most likely wouldn't leave it in here. She crossed the room to the painting she'd seen Voldemort enter through, and took a step. "Shit!," the wall was solid. She rubbed her nose as she searched for the right painting. She slid her hand over a knight and fell through.   
  
She had fallen onto something lumpy. She got on her hands and knees and sat up. It was Ron. She took a sharp intake of breath."Ron, wake up." She put her hands on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. "RON WAKE UP!" As much as she screamed, he wouldn't wake up. She would just have to do it the hard way. She smacked him in the face. "Bloody Hell!" Ron jolted awake. He looked up into her eyes. "Your okay then?" he sat up and cradled her head in his hand. "I'm fine, but you look terrible!" She pushed a loose strand of hair out of his face and laughed. As to ruin the moment, Dumbledore appeared, his back to them. Grizendo! A purple light shot from his wand down the stairs, hitting an unsuspecting Voldemort, he immediately was caught in what looked like a bird cage. Dumbledore rushed down the steps, his wand still at ready. As if the cage was made of paper Lord Voldemort ripped it aside and pointed his wand. "Kirella!" a yellow light surround dumbledore. From what she could see the light was forming into birds, and the birds were pecking. Voldemort disapparated and apparated with a pop right behind Hermione. He grabbed her and disappaerated, appearing at the farthest end of the hallway. Holding her as a hostage, his wand was pointed at her neck, and he held her in front of her as a shield. "You wouldn't to lose your precious would you now." Harry came running from the kitchen, Wormtail following Harry did a somersault and faced Wormtail. "Sirrendo!" Wormtails feet slipped out from under him and he started spinning on the floor. As if just noticing the scene, Harry stopped, and as the others did, pointed his wand at Lord Voldemort. "If you try, she's dead"   
  
Wormtail appeared next to Voldemort, pointing his wand at Harry. "I am going to disapparate on the count of three. One, Two," Voldemorts eyes shifted to Ron, then to Harry, then to Dumbledore. "Three" the next few seconds were the slowest she'd ever felt. Her life flashed behind her eyes as the point of his wand dug deeper into her throat. She saw them pointing their wands at her, and closed her eyes.  
  
Im going to make you wait :D and you know it  
  
La  
  
La  
  
La  
  
I  
  
Love  
  
Suspense :D  
  
Ho  
  
Hum  
  
Ho   
  
Hum  
  
O allright then  
  
You are so mean  
  
Fine! Geesh  
  
In one rapid moment The words Avada Kedavra were said, a flash of green light was seen, and someone fell dead to the floor.  
  
A/N Yay! Suspense suspense suspense! In your reviews, put who you think is going to die! I love you guys! 


	12. Conversations with The Dead

Chapter 12  
  
A/N this chapter has the views of Harry, Hermione,Ron, Lupin, and Dumbledore. I hope it doesn't confuse you!  
  
KawaiiAnime: I know! Its really romantic. I tried anywayz!  
  
Hermione fell to the ground.  
  
Ron fell to the ground  
  
Dumbledore fell to the ground.  
  
Harry fell to the ground.  
  
Wasn't what you were expecting was it! lol.  
  
The tip of Voldemort's wand was digging deeper into her throat, cutting off Hermione's air supply. "One" Her lungs gasped for air. She looked at Ron, and wanting that to be her last site, closed her eyes. "Two" She no longer tried fighting it. "Three" Just as Lord Voldemort apparated out, Hermione no longer had any breath, and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Ron could see Hermione gasping for breath. "One", Voldemort would apparate any second. Would it be too late? "Two" Ron hesitated. Voldemort switched his glance to him. He could feel his red eyes boring into him. Hermione couldn't breathe. He had to do something. Voldemort wasn't going to disapparate soon enough, she was suffocating. He made up his mind. He jumped forward "Three"  
  
Dumbledore and Voldemort's eyes met. He was going to disapparate. Any sudden movement could and would endanger Hermione's life. Voldemort's eyes flickered to Harry. He hoped he wouldn't do anything irrational. It was in his nature to do anything to save his friends. "One" Voldemort started counting. He was just going to have to let him go. "Two" He thought he saw movement behind him, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of Voldemort. His eyes flickered over to Ron. He seemed to be half hunched over. Rocking back and forth. "Three" his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.  
  
Harry raised his wand to Voldemort. Hermione was in danger. She could see her fighting as Voldemort tightened his grip. What would he do? He flashed a look over to Dumbledore. He looked as calm as ever. "one" His eyes fell on Ron. He looked like he was trying to run, but being held back by some invisible force. "Two" He looked back at Voldemort, and he found himself staring into his snakelike eyes. His scar was burning like no other. "NO!" he lunged forward "Three"  
  
Voldemort screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and disapparated. Ron lunged forward towards Hermione, Harry lunged sideways towards Ron, and they both collided in air. Ron rebounded and rushed over to Hermione, who lay on the ground. Ron put his head to her heart. There was no pulse. He started pumping her stomach He pinched her nose and blew short breaths into her mouth. COMEON! The CPR wasn't working. 10 more pumps and 3 more blows. "HERMIONE!" he yelled. He was not going to give up on her now. "HERMIONE!" he shook her vigorously, as if she were possessed. 'Mione, you can't go now.." his voice broke as he picked her up and put her in his lap. He brought her into an embrace and rocked her back and forth. "'Mione," he whispered. He broke into sobs as he started to stroke her hair. As if the Jaws of Life had spit her back out, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. Ron shot upright. He cradled her head in his hands as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. "Thank god" he pulled her into a tight embrace again.  
  
Dumbledore fell to the ground, his knees buckling. Before he could react, he was being pinned to the floor. Showing great strength for someone his age he jumped back up into a crouching position, throwing the person on his back over his shoulders. He recovered his wand and pointed it at the back of the man who had kicked him from behind. He slowly walked forward. He used his foot to roll the man over onto his back. Remus. He rushed forward and helped Professor Lupin back up. "May I ask why you tripped me?" Dumbledore's eyes were filled with fury as he spoke calmy. Quite an oxymoron, but after all it was Dumbledore.   
  
"I knew what was coming, and tripped you so the killing curse wouldn't hit you," Remus said, looking at Dumbledore as if he needed redemption.  
  
"You should have tried to save one of the others"  
  
"You were closer" At the mention of the others they turned to the scene in front of them and stared in horror. Hermione and Ron sat embracing each other, both crying. Wormtail was in the corner, dead, and Harry lay unmoving in the middle of the room. Remus was the first to rush forward. "HARRY!" he dropped onto his knees and looked into the boys eyes. Dumbledore reached him and checked his pulse. Remus looked up at Dumbledore, and when he saw a mix of emotions in his eyes, erupted in rage. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME WITH HIM!" He exploded with sobs. Lupin stared down at the body in front of him. Harry's leg was twisted beneath him at an impossible angle. His left wrist was complete broken, and his right shoulder was dislocated. Ron and Hermione came over and stared, terrorized at the sight. Remus put his head in his hands and cried, oblivious to Dumbledore shouting at him. "REMUS!" Dumbledore pulled out his wand. He pointed at his throat and said, "Sonoros" He voice was now as loud as ever. "REMUSSSS" he shouted. Ron and Hermione both covered their ears. Remus looked up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT," he growled. "Remus, Harry's not dead." Lupin looked from Harry to Dumbledore, To Harry to Ron, to Hermione and back to Harry. Harry lie with his eyes open, unmoving. "He's been paralyzed. We must take him the hospital at once"  
  
Remus looked at Harry, and then up at Dumbledore "Right then. We'll be off. He took ahold of Harry and apparated.  
  
Dumbledore fixed his gaze on Ron and Hermione. "You two have had a very hard night. I'm going to give you some Draught of Peacefullness, and teleport you two to the Leaky Cauldron for the time being. We wont be going back to Hogwarts tonight"  
  
Don't you guys worry your pretty lil heads! More killing to come! 


	13. The end of the Beginning

Chapter 13  
  
A/N Sorry I ended it so soon you guys! Just so you know and dont kill me, there IS a sequel. More Voldemort, more gulp death, more love, and MUCH More sigh Ron! O yea, and Hermione :P  
  
VOTE: email me or review with what I should start on next. Thanx!  
  
Ron woke up the next morning so sore he couldn't even get out of bed. He rolled over onto his side and picked up his wand. He tapped the gold bell on his bed stand and waited for a voice. "'Ello What can I do for you this fine morning,"   
  
"How about some eggs and bacon." He hadn't had a proper breakfast in quite a long time.  
  
"Right then, they'll be up in a second" And true to his word, a few seconds later a plate full of steaming hot food appeared on the table. He hungrily grabbed the plate and had eaten it all before he'd tasted a thing. He set the plate back on the table and at once it disappeared. He laid back down on his bed. He relived every moment from the night before. How he'd thought Hermione was dead, when Voldemort had yelled those fateful words that killed his servant, how he'd thought Harry was dead....How were they? Ron got up and pulled on his robe. His leg had been bandaged last night, but it still hurt like hell. He sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. His mind was whirling with the past nights events. He once again tapped the gold bell. "What can I do for you now sir"  
  
"What room is Hermione Granger in"  
  
"er......right next to yours I believe. Would that be all?"  
  
"Yea...yea it wo.." The bellman had hung up before he could finish. What was it with people interrupting him! He hobbled over to the door and was immediately engulfed in the hustle and bustle of the morning. He walked down the hallway to the door next to his. He put his hand up to the door, preparing to knock. Why was he hesitating? He was still dizzy from the night before, but that wasn't it. And then he knew.  
  
Hermione tapped the gold bell on her bedside table. Her mind was spinning with last nights events. Every time she cleared her head, her mind seemed to revive the previous night.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you this 'ere fine morning" The voice sounded familiar...  
  
"Id like to know what room Ron Weasley is staying in please, and thank you."  
  
"Now that's a funny one," the bellman laughed.  
  
"What's so funny...I asked for a room number"  
  
"It's just that Mr. Weasley just got off the bell with me, and he asked the same thing"  
  
She blushed. Ron had asked about her. Her mind began to relive the previous night once again. "Hello. HELLO, MS. GRANGER , HELLO" She was still on the phone  
  
"O, I'm sorry, bye!" she tapped the bell. At that precise moment there was a knock on her door. She hurried to open it. "What the....."  
  
Ron knocked on the door and stood back, waiting to see Hermione in her pajamas.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE?" he said his eyes widening. Dumbledore stood in front of him, a long nightgown and cap on, with fuzzy pig slippers that oinked when he walked. "O good! Just the person I wanted to see! That stupid bellman gave him the wrong door. "Have a seat..ah there you go." Dumbledore scurried around shutting trunks doors and windows. It looked as if he was here often, as he had an assortment of random items that Ron KNEW he hadn't had with him the night before. "So, er, you wanted to talk to me?" he hoped he wasn't in trouble for going after Hermione last night. He blushed and looked down at his hands. He'd done it for good reasons... "Listen sir, I know you to..." once again he was interrupted. "Ron, we found your mother." His heart blew up with excitement. "Is she ok? Where was she! Did she go into hiding?" his mind was full of questions. He was so relieved to hear she was ok that he didn't bother trying to interrupt Dumbledore as he told him the whole story. "Well, after Voldemort broke into #12 Grimmauld Place, Molly warned Remus before apparating at the Burrow to gather some things. Unfortunately, Peter Pettigrew was there waiting for her. She was hurt pretty badly and couldn't disapparate, but instead hid at the Burrow." Ron raised his eyebrows. They had a fight at the Burrow, and she hid at the Burrow? "Yes Ron, there is a hiding place at your house. But that's not the point. The point is, that when she was well enough, she apparated to St. Mungo's and she is currently there, resting. Ron sighed in relief. His mum was ok. "Your father is back from Egypt, and is at the hospital now. Would you like me to take you there as well?" Ron started to say yes, but remembered he had business to attend to. "Maybe tomorrow. I have some.....stuff to do."  
  
"Harry, you look horrible!" Harry stood in front of her. He had a leg cast, an arm cast, and a neck brace, not to mention numerous bruises and scratches all over his body. Like a mother, she invited him in and immediately started making tea. "Are you ok? What happened after Professor Lupin took you to St. Mungos?" the tea pot screamed and Hermione quickly poured the tea into cups and handed one to Harry. "Well, I have 4 broken bones in my leg, and my wrist is broken. My shoulder was dislocated, but they popped that back in," he flinched, as if remembering the pain, "Then they released me. Nothing serious Hermione, don't worry."  
  
"What about..." had he thought about it? She didn't want to bring him down.."what about Quidditch Harry." Immediately his face fell. The pain in his eyes was more immense than she'd ever seen.  
  
"I..they don't think Ill ever be able to play again" First his parents, than Sirius, now this. That poor boy! "O Harry, I'm so sorry, its all my fault." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze." He whimpered in pain. "O...sorry," Hermione gave a weak smile as there was a knock on the door. Hermione rose and walked to the door. Was it him?  
  
Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket and gripped it tightly. Hermione opened the door and smiled up at him. Maybe it was just the day, but she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Harry looked at his hand and without another word he slipped through the door and out of sight. Ron stepped farther into the room and practiced his breathing. This was it, now or never. Ron looked into her eyes and smiled. He got down on one knee and rose his hands to her, taking them into his. "Hermione," he said looking up, "will you marry me" He had done it, he'd asked her. Hermione stood there a minute, her mouth hanging open, looking down at the 24 karot diamond ring. What if she was going to say no. Ron started to panic. She was certainly taking long enough. What if she liked Harry! Ron's mind started to make every possible explanation of why she hadn't answered yet, when the answer came.  
  
"Ron," she sighed. O shit.... "I'm sorry...that it took me so long!! Yes, yes Ill marry you!" Ron's stomach gave a jolt and his heart a jump. He stood up and picked her up into his arms. "I love you Hermione." "I love you Ron"  
  
A/N this has been such a great experience! Expect many more fan fic from me :D Did u like the ending? Dont forget to review! Dont forget to make me a favorite author, so you can track all my other Harry Potter related stories! In the making:a fans choice, where you get to pick what comes next, and Madness Mayhem and love part 2. Ciao! REVIEW! 


End file.
